


Racket at Chubb Group

by Shinigami24



Series: Detective Stiles [52]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Father's Day, Fluff, Insurance Fraud, M/M, Summer break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: A scheme concerning insurance begins to bring trouble to the company Chubb Group and their employees. The detectives work to solve it before the company goes under, bringing everyone with them.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the next fic. I freely admit to wanting to bring Spinel back. It took me awhile to figure out how.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone in the shadows brings trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue for my next Detective Stiles fic. MiT will be updated tmw.

**_detective agency, 2rd floor of Springbrooks Community Center, Brooklyn, New York City, New York;_ **

The detectives were in the agency enjoying the peace and quiet. The majority of the staff were gone on vacation. All of sudden, an old friend Spinel arrived. The insurance agent for Chubb Group was looking grim yet determined.

"I have a case for you. It's a real tough one." he began.

"What is it?" Cora wanted to know.

"Well, it goes like this..." Spinel began. He proceeded to explain his problem.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve had time to themselves on the plane heading to Florida. They talked to each other in low voices while their children slept on or read. The children were with their grandparents or babysitters.

"Florida, here we come." Steve smiled.

"The family album is going to be full." Bucky promised. The couple smiled at each other before Bucky took Steve's hand and brought it to his lips.

* * *

Elsewhere, a person plotted in their lair. An aura of mischief surrounded them as they filed paperwork. Said paperwork was a claim for Chubb Group.

'What kind of injury should I go with? They have to be consistent with a car crash.' the person thought.

'Broken arm or legs? Something that prevents me from working.' they mused as they took a break to think the matter through carefully. While the cash was a bonus, the prime goal was to ruin Chubb Group thoroughly. They wanted the insurance company to go down in flames. It would be the perfect revenge for all the pain and suffering.

'I must make certain this work. There is no room for error.' they thought furiously. Then the perfect idea came to them. They then resumed filling the form out. When they finished, they got up to file the paperwork. They got out champagne glasses and broke open a sherry bottle. Pouring some sherry in a glass, they made a toast.

'To the next phase in the plan.' they smirked.


	2. Suspicion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel brings in a file.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2-3 will be posted next.

**_Asgard Department Store, Manhattan, New York City, New York;_ **

Rose was overlooking the decorating efforts of the staff. They were decorating the store for Father's Day. A banner reading Happy Father's Day hung over the main entrance. Balloons saying 'Happy Father's Day!' were placed on each floor.

Items were set aside to be used as presents and for the sale. Themed cutouts were also set aside for each floor sale. There were fishing poles, bait, books, golf clubs, BQ utensils, and many more.

"Good job. This is amazing." Rose smiled.

* * *

**_detective agency, 2rd floor of Springbrooks Community Center, Brooklyn;_ **

The detectives begun their investigation by looking at the files Spinel brought them.

"There are three accidents claims. This is suspicious, the victim receives a huge payoff." Trip was saying.

"Nothing that comes in three is an accident." Cora replied.

"True. So who do we think may have done this?" Malia pondered.

"Good question." Skye said.

* * *

Malia, Kira, Corey, and Mason went out on a double date. They went to a creamery. They had a lot of fun picking out their favorite flavors and buying either cones or cups. They walked out with their ice cream.

* * *

**_dining room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

****The families plus Chris got together for dinner. Dinner was curry with rice. They were happy and smiling. They got to talk and relax.

* * *

**_Peter and Chris's bedroom, Hale penthouse;_ **

Peter and Chris had some alone time. They read a book together on their bed. They enjoyed the closeness. After they finished the last page, Peter and Chris kissed softly. 


	3. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve takes the families sight seeing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 will be posted next.

_**Tampa Bay, Florida;** _

The Rogers-Barnes family, extended Barnes family, and the teens took a tour of Tampa on a tour bus. They marveled at the many sights; Busch Garden Tampa Bay, Florida Aquarium, ZooTampa, Adventure Island, and many more.

There were shops, museums, and restaurants, beaches with white sand, and palm trees. The group took pictures. They  wanted to keep all of these memories.

* * *

The next day, Boyd, Erica, and Ryan took the kids to the beach. The kids ran around. They made sand castles, swam in the water, and played volleyball. The kids had a lot of fun. They completed the outing with a picnic lunch at the tables.

* * *

 After lunch, Kyle, Becca, and the other couples went on a group date. They went to a soccer match. They watched two local men's clubs compete. It was fast paced and everything they wanted.

* * *

**_Sherwood house;_ **

That evening, the extended Barnes family gathered for dinner. They ordered pasta and salads. They smiled and talked. The meal was time to unwind from the stress.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's bedroom, Sherwood house;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their assigned bedroom. The kids were in bed for the night, so the couple could have time to themselves. They cuddled up close to each other in their bed.

"Today wore me out." Steve was saying.

"Yeah, I might need to slow down tomorrow." Bucky had to agree.

"Right. Make time for some naps." Steve nodded. Then the couple kissed.


	4. Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The suspects keep their silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. MiT will be updated tmw.

**_Chubb Group of Insurance Companies, New York City, New York;_ **

The primary detectives; Isaac, Trip, Skye, Cora, Corey, Mason, Malia, and Kira resumed their investigation by visiting Chubb Group headquarters. Spinel showed them around. They toured the place and learned much from Spinel.

"Thank you for your help." Isaac said.

* * *

**_Dylan and Bronwen's place, Brooklyn;  
_ **

****Dylan and Bronwen took the day off in order to bond with Sandy. They took out paper and finger paints and went wild. They had fun painting animals and flowers. At the end, they hung up the artwork on the refrigerator. They hugged Sandy and smiled.

* * *

That evening, Trip and Skye went to a french restaurant. They ordered cream soups and fish. The date was relaxing and sweet. They held hands and smiled.

* * *

**_Chubb Group of Insurance Companies;_ **

****Joanna Sweet, Luther Arnold, and Jay Trueman met up. They were all trying to avoid the numerous questions. Ever since the upper ups had gotten overly suspicious about the too many claims with huge payoffs.

Everyone were suspicious of each other. Only a rare few chose to stick together in order to ride the storm out. 

The trio decided to divert suspicion from themselves. They weren't going to give.

* * *

**_Napa Valley, California;_ **

Derek and Stiles had some alone time in their hotel room. They cuddled up on their bed in order to relax. As they relaxed into their bed, the couple kissed and smiled. 


	5. Celebrate Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The families gather for Father's Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5 should be posted tmw.

**_dining room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

The families plus Chris and Isaac got together for brunch. It was Father's Day, so everyone was excited. The main course was bagels with cream cheese, capers, tomato slices and cucumber slices, and smoked salmon. There was a fruit platter to go with breakfast. It was a great start to a new day.

* * *

**_the den, Hale penthouse;_ **

Peter, Chris, and Malia talked with Allison over Skype. They were happy.

"How are you dear?" Chris asked.

"I am fine. Just a bit tired." Allison answered.

"That's okay, dear. We can make this short so you can rest." Peter said. They kept talking for another hour before resting.

* * *

**_Dylan and Bronwen's place;_ **

Dylan, Bronwen, and Sandy celebrated Father's Day. They had breakfast together. Then they played with their baby son before putting him down for a nap. When Sandy was fast asleep, the parents went to their room for some alone time.

In the meantime, the Yukimuras celebrated Father's Day. They either drank or sipped juice. The family enjoyed those few moments.

* * *

**_Sherwood house, Tampa Bay, Florida;_ **

The Rogers-Barnes family celebrated Father's Day. They made a breakfast of waffles, bacon, eggs, and fresh berries. The kids made their fathers' gifts and smiled as they loved them. The fathers felt so loved.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's room, Sherwood house;_ **

Bucky and Steve got some time alone. The kids helped clean up after breakfast and after lunch, later in the day, they laid down for naps. It left the parents alone and relaxing. 

"This was perfect," Steve sighed.

"I am so grateful for our family and the love you all have for me." he finished.

"I feel the same. These pictures were handmade and mean so much. Our kids are amazing, and we are doing a great job." Bucky agreed. Steve kissed his husband softly, feeling equally proud.


	6. Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives go to their superior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6 will be posted next.

**_detective agency, 2rd floor of Springbrooks Community Center, Brooklyn, New York;_ **

A week later, the detectives were back at their investigation. They scoured the reports for potential clues. Sadly, there were very little to go on and nothing to point at any suspects. The detectives were frustrated.

"We don't have anything!" Isaac complained.

"We need to call Spinel and ask him who could do this." Cora stated.

"He would know who." Malia had to agree.

* * *

Elsewhere, the culprit was furious. How dare they call in pesky detectives! After stalking across the room of their place, they decided that they needed to step up their game. They sat down to think their next course of action. Then the perfect idea dawned.

'Perfect.' they smirked as they stood up to start preparing.

* * *

The next day, the couples went out on a group date to a bistro. They had sandwiches and soup. They enjoyed themselves. It was the perfect date ever.

* * *

In the meantime, A Taste of Home were making their summer deliveries. They delivered food to nursing homes, day cares, soup kitchens, and community centers. They wanted to bring joy.

* * *

**_Derek and Stiles' hotel room, Napa Valley, California;_ **

Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They cuddled up.

"This is gorgeous." Stiles was saying.

"Nothing like the valley to relax." Derek had to agree.

"The perfect vacation." Stiles smiled. Then the couple kissed softly.


	7. Fun Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The families and friends spend time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. MiT will be updated after lunch, I have to be someplace first.

**_detective agency, 2rd floor of Springbrooks Community Center;_ **

The detectives went through the suspect list. After talking with Spinel, they had been able to compile the suspect list, they had three names.

"We have Joanna Sweet, Luther Arnold, and Jay Trueman." Skye was saying.

"They all almost have motives." Isaac groaned. They sighed, this would be a long investigation.

* * *

_**a vague location;  
** _

The fraudster plotted behind the scenes. They were smirking. It was nearly time to launch their plan.

'Here I come.' they smirked as they stood up and went over to a checklist. They crossed items off as they whistled 'London Bridge is Falling Down.'

'This will be perfect.' they chuckled.

* * *

A few hours later, Trip and Skye went out on a lunch date to a deli. Lunch was roast beef and potato soup. They had soda or tea to drink. They enjoyed their lunch. At the end, Trip and Skye kissed and laughed.

* * *

That afternoon, Camden and Isaac had bonding time. They played Mario Kart. They had a lot of fun racing and going through the adventure level. The brothers could not stop cheering.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's bedroom, Sherwood house, Tampa Bay, Florida;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up in their bedroom. As they relaxed, the couple kissed and smiled.


	8. Scheduling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The police department takes steps to protect the ICU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8-9 will be posted next.

**_Beacon Hills, California;_ **

Derek, Stiles, and their friends had a case. There was a Jane Doe laying in a coma in the ICU. She had been a victim of a hit & run. The goal was to find out who she was and why someone wanted her dead.

"This sounds so complicated." Hayden sighed.

* * *

Scott and Allison went out to a diner for lunch. They ordered diner favorites and drinks. At the end of their lunch, Scott and Allison kissed softly.

* * *

**_police station;_ **

Noah met with Valerie and Tara. They were professional and working closely together.

"I have arranged with the hospital security to have the ICU guarded 24/7." Noah was saying.

"We have to create a shift schedule then," Tara began.

"We can't risk fatigue." she finished.

"Absolutely. We can set a meeting with our officers and ask for the best dates and times." Valerie offered.

"Perfect. I can communicate this with the hospital board of directors." Noah beamed.

* * *

**_dining area, Stilinski house;_ **

That evening, Stiles made dinner for the three of them. Derek, Noah, and Stiles then sat down to dinner of salmon burgers, cucumber salad, tomatoes, and baked potato. It was a nice meal among family.

* * *

**_Derek and Stiles' room;_ **

****Derek and Stiles washed up after dinner and cuddled in bed. As they relaxed into the mattress, the couple kissed and smiled.


	9. Claims

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives start getting many items claims.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9 will be posted next.

**_detective agency, the 2rd floor of Springbrooks Community Center, Brooklyn, New York City, New York;_ **

A few weeks later, it was July. The detectives' investigation grew more and more puzzling as the mystery deepened. New claims for missing property appeared. If the owners lost their items due to theft, they were due a big payoff.

"What is going on?" Cora wanted to know.

"Obviously they changed tactics. Accidents could pay for so long before someone got suspicious." Isaac pointed out.

"True." Malia had to admit.

"Well, I guess we start looking into it." Corey said.

* * *

**_Central Park, Manhattan;  
_ **

One day, Camden, Isaac, and Cora went to Central Park to hang out. Cora brought along a frisbee disc. They started throwing it back and forth on the lawn. They played frisbee for hours.

* * *

**_A Taste of Home bakery, Brooklyn;_ **

While the Lahey brothers and Cora were enjoying themselves, the couples went to A Taste of Home for a lunch date. They ordered soups and sandwiches with soda. They had cookies for dessert. They were so happy and enjoying their food.

"This was really nice." Mason commented.

* * *

That afternoon, Derek, Stiles, Cora, and Malia talked over Skype.

"How is everything going?" Cora asked.

"It's mostly good over here. Just relaxing and doing research. How about you girls?" Derek answered.

"We are doing just fine. We miss you guys." Malia said.

"Speak for yourself. The case grows more strange." Cora groused.

"How?" Stiles asked.

"They changed tactics. We're getting claims about stolen stuff." Malia answered.

"They would have to. Especially after Spinel brought you in. Claims relating to injuries are the most commonly tactic used." Derek answered. They talked for hours until it was time to say goodbye.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's hotel room, Disney resort, Orlando, Florida;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up. As the night grew late, they sighed and slowly fell asleep.


	10. In the Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A thief gets into a file room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. AiV will be updated tmw.

**_detective agency, 2rd floor of the Springbrooks Community Center, Brooklyn;_ **

Three weeks later, the detectives were frustrated by the dead end. The investigation was going nowhere. They already had to return to the drawing board and wasn't feeling eager to revisit the beginning a third time. 

"Ugh. I need a break." Mason groaned.

* * *

With that in mind, the detectives took a day off to clear their heads. They visited one of New York's many pools to go swimming. They either lounged in the sun or swam laps. It was the time, that they needed to relax and be themselves.

* * *

**_detective agency, 2rd floor of the Springbrooks Community Center;_ **

The next day, the detectives got together for a meeting on how to proceed. They decided to set a trap.

"We have to do it. This is our only recourse." Cora was saying.

* * *

After the meeting ended, the couples went on a group date to a coffee shop. It was fun and cute. They shared drinks and treats and smiled.

* * *

**_Chubb Group headquarters, New York City, New York;_ **

That evening, the detectives staked out Chubb Group headquarters. They found hiding places scattered through the buildings and settled down to wait.

A few hours later, the culprit arrived. They used their skeleton key to get in and headed to a file room with a flashlight. Minutes later, they entered the room and walked over to one of the cabinets. Pulling open the drawer, they got to work.

They were looking through the files when they were caught. The lights was switched on, taking them by surprise. They froze and looked back at the person who had just caught them.


	11. Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The culprit shows himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Ch 11-12 will be posted next.

The culprit Jay Truman recovered from his shock and smirked. He approached them while the detectives kept their eyes on him carefully.

"Well, you caught me. Too bad, not for long." Jay declared.

* * *

**_Chubb Group Headquarters;_ **

The detectives and Jay were tense as they stared at each other. Jay finally broke the silence with a confession;

"I had to get my revenge. Their insurance didn't pay for my aunt's health issues, despite her being my dependent. I went in debt, and her health is worse now."

"Innocent employees will lose their jobs if your plan succeeds." Skye pointed out.

"They would be better off without it." came the reply.

"No, you have to pay." Malia declared.

* * *

Several tense minutes passed as the detectives and Jay stared each other down. All of sudden, Jay turned and ran. They chased him down the hallway and had to jump over obstacles the culprit either knocked over or threw behind him.

"Don't let him get away!" Trip exclaimed.

* * *

A hour later, they finally reached the front entrance. Isaac hopped on Jay and took him down before he reached the door.

"You're not going anywhere else." Isaac declared.

* * *

Trip and Skye went out for coffee afterwards. They went to Starbucks. They ordered green tea frappe and cold brew sweet cream coffee. They had cake pops and chocolate chip cookies to go with their drinks. The couple enjoyed their coffee and time together. 


	12. Job Well Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives are rewarded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Ch 12 will be posted next.

**_eating area, kitchen, Hale penthouse;_ **

The Hales, Lahey brothers, Townsends, and Chris got together for brunch. The menu consisted of Belgian waffles with powdered sugar, strawberries, and chocolate syrup toppings. There were also Breakfast quiche, toasted bagels with cream cheese and smoked salmon, blueberry muffins, and banana bread.

They chatted away and talked about their respective weeks. Brunch was a relaxing affair to catch up.

* * *

**_detective agency, 2rd floor of Springbrooks Community Center;  
_ **

The detectives were finishing their paperwork when Spinel came in. He was beaming.

"Thank you for your help here." he started.

"Anytime." Trip replied.

"Here are some tickets to Coney Island." Spinel said, as he took out an envelope.

"Thank you so much." Kira beamed.

"Have fun everyone." Spinel said as he took his leave.

* * *

That evening, the couples went out on a group date. They went to a synth-pop concert and danced to all of the new acts. It was a wild night.

* * *

A few days later, the detectives went out for pizza. They grabbed two pizzas; plain cheese and meat lovers. They had bread sticks and salad to go with said pizzas. They grabbed soda. They chowed down and talked.

* * *

In the meantime, Peter and Chris had some alone time. They put on a romantic comedy. They laughed and shared cute moments. As the credits rolled, they kissed and sighed.


	13. Fun On Coney Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives take advantage of the tickets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. Depending on how things pans out, the epi will be posted tmw.

**_Luna Park, Coney Island, Brooklyn;_ **

The detectives and their families headed to Coney Island. They marveled at the park. It was amazing.

* * *

The teens took the kids through Luna Park. They went on the mild & moderate thrill rides. 

Moderate rides were; Circus Coaster, Coney Island Hang Glider and Sound respectively, Lynn's Trapeze, Coney Tower, and Windstarz. Mild rides consisted of Cozmo's Jet, Speed Boat, Mermaid Parade, B&B Carousel, Magic Bikes, Seaside Swing, Tea Party, Brooklyn Barge, and Convoy. They had fun.'

"Let's play the games!" Corey exclaimed.

* * *

**_Luna Park, Coney Island;_ **

The detectives tried out the extreme and high thrill rides. They rode the Coney Island Cyclone, Zenobio, Thunderbolt, Sling Shot, and Coney Island Raceway. High thrill rides were; Coney Clipper, Steeplechase, Astro Tower, the Tickler, Wild River, Brooklyn Flyer, Luna 360, Soarin' Eagle, Electro Spin, Endeavor, and Air Race.

They had a lot of fun, but needed a breather after some time. So they checked out the games and shops.

* * *

That evening, the group met at White Castle Express for dinner. They ordered burgers and fries with coke. Dessert was gelato ice cream at Coney's Cones. After they finished, several group members groaned, they were now stuffed.

"I'm so full, but it was worth it." Isaac declared.

* * *

**_den, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Malia and Kira had some alone time. They cuddled up and talked as they looked at pictures of their day on Malia's phone. The night grew late, so they shared a kiss and smiled.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives get an amazing invite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. The prologue for Nation's Capital will be posted next.

**_John F. Kennedy International Airport, Queens, New York City, New York;_ **

The Rogers-Barnes family, teens, and extended Barnes clan returned to Brooklyn. Their plane touched down on the tarmac. They filed off the plane. When they got to the airport lobby, they saw their loved ones. They hugged and caught up with each other. The friends and families left to grab some dinner and talk more.

* * *

 ** _the den, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn;_**

The next day, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up close.

"This trip was worth it." Bucky was saying.

"It definitely was." Steve had to agree. He cuddled further into Bucky.

* * *

**_dining room, Hale penthouse;  
_ **

****That evening, the families plus Danielle and Isaac gathered for dinner. Dinner was steak and baked potatoes. The families were so caught up in each other.

* * *

While the families were eating dinner and catching up, the couples had a date night. They went to Olive Garden. 

They ordered the unlimited soup, salad, and bread sticks. They had either soda, tea, or water. For dessert, they chose Dolcini.

They were in a happy mood and enjoying their meal. They went afterwards to see the Phantom of the Opera.

* * *

**_detective agency, 2rd floor of Springbrooks Community Center;  
_ **

The detectives were adding their own respective summer cases to the file cabinet when Matt Murdock arrived.

"Why don't you all come to DC with me?" he suggested.

"That would be awesome." Stiles replied.

"Great!" Matt beamed.


End file.
